


Hey There...Lena

by lovesastateofmind



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesastateofmind/pseuds/lovesastateofmind
Summary: Kara is an aspiring musician with an unhealthy attraction to a woman on the subway. The problem is, the woman never seems to notice her. Alex plants an idea in her head that wont go away.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 37
Kudos: 423





	Hey There...Lena

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Hey There... Lena](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771701) by [carlacast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlacast/pseuds/carlacast)



> Another song fic. Honestly I will probably do a lot of those. Characters and lyrics do not belong to me. As always, if anyone has any ideas of something they would like to see written, let me know in the comments. Enjoy!

“But she’s _sooo_ pretty, Alex.” 

Kara’s eyes were practically glowing when she said it. 

They were having a traditional sister night equipped with enough food to feed a small army. Pizza and potstickers galore, not to mention the 6 pints of ice cream in her freezer. Alex rolled her eyes, clearly amused by her sisters antics as she chewed her second slice of pizza. 

“What’s her name?”

A blush crept up Kara’s cheeks, and that was all the answer she needed.

“Hold on,” Alex put the slice back down on her plate, “you’re telling me that you have been daydreaming about this woman for 3 weeks now and you don’t even know her name?”

Kara blushed even harder. “Umm…Delilah?”

Alex almost spit out her drink right there. 

“Delilah?” She choked out, trying to get her breathing under control.

Kara groaned. “Okay _fineee._ I don’t know her name. It’s not like I have a whole lot of opportunity to actually talk to her. Every time I see her she’s always rushing off, usually with her phone to her ear. And trust me, I would not want to be on the other end of those phone calls. But her voice, Alex. Oh my god, she has the most beautiful accent. It’s like barely there, but you can hear it if you listen real close…”

Alex rolled her eyes again. She’s been hearing this for weeks now. Every time she comes over, every time they talk, Kara is always spouting out something about this mysterious woman at the subway station. 

Alex moved into the city after college, determined to get a new start on life after a messy breakup. She was offered a job at the law firm she had been dreaming of for years and honestly could not get out of Metropolis fast enough. She had settled in well, she must admit, for striking out on her own for the first time in her life. She had her struggles at first, there were many times she wanted to forget the whole thing and run back home where it was safe, but she was determined. She needed to be brave, so she was. It was about a year before Kara followed her, and as free as she felt, she was thrilled to have her sister close by again. Home is where you make it, and Kara always did make everything feel more like home. 

Kara was an aspiring musician. “Aspiring” being the key word. What Kara actually was, was a barista at the corner coffee shop, a _completely_ professional dog walker, an occasional babysitter for her neighbor, and in her free time she was the best guitar player the subway on the corner of 5th Avenue the city had ever seen. Alex was in awe of her sometimes, it was if her sister was a superhero. There was nothing that Kara couldn’t do. Except apparently, ask this woman for her damn name.

“Kara, why don’t you just talk to her?”

The blonde looked at her like she had three heads.

“Are you _crazy?_ She’s like…light-years out of my league. I cannot just talk to her, no way.”

Alex pondered this for a moment, knowing it was a ridiculous statement anyway. Kara was like sunshine in human form with the brightest blue eyes you had ever seen. There is no way this woman was out of her league. Then an idea popped in her head.

“Well, you could always sing to her, then. I’m sure that would get her attention.”

The look her sister gave her then indicated that she had grown two more heads on top of the three she already had.

“I don’t see why this is such a big deal. You have a beautiful voice, you sing for strangers all the time. This is what you actually want to do.”

It seemed to stop the debate, at least for the time being. She could practically see the gears turning in Kara’s head. “Just think about it, Kara,” she said placing her hand on her forearm, “Sometimes you gotta take a chance.”

x 

The next night found Kara back in the subway station, in her usual spot. She had to admit that even though it was unconventional, this approach had gotten her at least a few followers. She drew several crowds per night. Everyone who stopped did have to get back to their evenings eventually. But each time people started to go their own way, a new group approached. She didn’t do it for the money, though the extra cash that got thrown into her open guitar case certainly didn’t hurt. A girl has bills to pay, and the rent in this town was definitely not cheap. It was nearing 9pm and she was halfway through a cover of Chasing Cars when she saw her. She was wearing slacks today, with a dark maroon silk button up and her jacket slung over her arm as she chatted away on her phone. Her hair was still up in a tight ponytail, and she was talking with her hands as she went over details of a business meeting with whomever she was talking to, or so Kara assumed. 

She had full intent to take Alex’s advice, she really did. But thinking and doing are two very different things and when the opportunity presented itself, she just froze. The woman paused momentarily, presumably to get her point across to the person on the other end of the line. It wasn’t much, but it was an opening. Be brave. She thought to herself. She took a deep breath and started to sing. She can do this. 

_Well just look at that girl with the lights coming up in her eyes  
She’s got to be somebody’s baby  
She must be somebody’s baby  
All the guys on the corner stand back and let her walk on by  
She’s got to be somebody’s baby  
She must be somebody’s baby  
She’s got to be somebody’s baby  
She’s so fine_

Kara chanced a glance up before she broke into the chorus. The mystery woman was still chatting away on her phone. She took it up a notch.

_She’s probably somebody’s only light  
Gonna shine tonight  
Yeah she’s probably somebody’s baby, all right  
I heard her talkin with a friend when she thought nobody else was around_

This time when she looked up, the woman tossed a glance her way. Their eyes met for a split second, and Kara smirked in her direction before turning back to address the crowd, her newfound confidence evident on her face.

_She’s got to be somebody’s baby  
She must be somebody’s baby  
Cause when the cars and the signs and the street lights light up the town_

The crowd had gotten larger as she continued to sing, multiple people coming up to drop money in the case, some taking videos. She swore she heard a teenage boy off to the side ask someone _do you think she’s single?_ Clearly he was missing the point. 

_I try to shut my eyes but I cant get her outta my sight  
I know I’m gonna know her, but I gotta get over my fright  
I’m gonna walk up to her, I’m gonna talk to her tonight_

And as soon as the line rang out, she watched the woman disappear around the corner. Well that wasn’t supposed to happen.

She received a round of applause from the onlookers as she finished up the song. It was nice being recognized, she just wished she could be recognized by the right person. Tonight was just her luck. She had an early shift in the morning so she decided to pack up and head home. Tomorrow is a new day.

X

The following day left her exhausted. After she arrived home she tried to fall asleep but ended up tossing and turning for hours. She looked at her so that had to mean something right? She must have gotten her attention at least a little bit. She was wracking her brain trying to come up with the song. Not just a song, she needed to find one that would work. Her 5am alarm had come far too early for her liking, the coffee shop was slammed as it was Friday and the general public needed an extra perk to make it through the last day before the weekend. Her shift ran long and she had to rush out to make it to the shelter to walk her two favorite German Shepards. They took a stroll around the park today, stopping to greet children and a few adults who showed interest. The sun was shining brightly on her face and she found her thoughts drifting to the woman again wondering what type of work she did. She wondered if she was having a good day, what she was wearing, what she was doing right this second. She really needed to get a grip.

She was back in her usual spot at seven o’clock sharp. She had seen her pass by at various times in the evenings, but being that it was a Friday she wanted to make sure she got there early just in case. She kept herself busy taking requests from the people gathered around. It became apparent as the time passed that the object of her affection worked way too much. Either she worked too much or had left earlier than expected. Before the thought could get to her too much, she came into her field of vision. 

A black cocktail dress and stilettos. Kara was wondering if she had sensible shoes. Nobody could possibly be comfortable with those on their feet all day. She wasn’t on the phone this time. Instead she was very interested in whatever was on her tablet. She took pause again in around the same spot she was standing in last night and tapped the screen repeatedly in an attempt to get something to operate properly it seemed. Kara was hopeful that she may stay still this time, but began her next song quickly before she got the chance to walk away again. 

_My life is brilliant  
My love is pure  
I saw an angel  
Of that I’m sure  
She smiled at me on the subway  
She was with another man  
But I wont lose no sleep on that  
Cause I’ve got a plan_

Whatever is on that tablet has got to be the most interesting thing in all of history because her eyes have not left the screen at all. Still, Kara carried on.

_You’re beautiful  
You’re beautiful  
You’re beautiful, it’s true  
I saw your face  
In a crowded place  
And I don’t know what to do  
Cause I’ll never be with you_

There she goes again. Kara is starting to think this is an omen of some sort. Some higher power prompting this woman to leave at the most ironic moments. There is a part of her that just wants to take it as it is and let it be. However, she is a Danvers. Giving up is not in her nature. She packs up her guitar for the night and starts off for her apartment. She will get her to notice her. She will.

X

Day three has her taking a bit of a different approach in song choice. If sappy wont work, then maybe a bit more edge will. She anticipates it this time and begins before she even sees her step out into the station. Her assumption is proven correct as heels click the pavement right when she wants them to.

_Back beat the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I’m sure you’ve heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don’t believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now  
And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
But I don’t know how  
Maybe, you’re gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all, you’re my wonderwall_

A round of applause, again. She’s smiling her brightest smile as she thanks the people who have gathered, but when she turns back to check she curses under her breath. Gone again.

X

“Alex, I’m trying. She’s barely even looked at me.” She whines into her burger. 

They’re having lunch this time, Alex taking a quick break from her day to indulge her sister in Big Belly Burger and sulking. 

“How is that even possible?” She asked between bites of her own burger. 

“I don’t know. She glanced at me one time. One time Alex. I have no idea how to get her to notice me.” This time she took out her frustration into the large strawberry milkshake sitting beside her. 

“Okay, how about singing something funny. Girls like funny.”

“Alex, I don’t think someone like her is really going to enjoy me just being flat out goofy.”

“God, Kara. Just try it. What you’re doing already isn't working. What could it hurt?”

And with that, Alex finished her lunch and pulled some bills out of her purse to lay on the table. She kissed the top of Kara’s head with a brief “Gotta get going, love you.” Then she was off. 

Funny. Kara could do funny. 

After finishing up her lunch, she set off back toward her apartment. She was babysitting today for her neighbor, Jessica for a few hours so she could get some much needed relaxation time. Allyson was the cutest baby Kara had ever seen. Dark brown eyes and a head full of dark hair with the most precious smile. It made her look forward to having her own children someday. 

“What do you think, Allie? She asked, placing the baby in her high chair and removing the lid from her favorite food. “Do you think auntie Kara can be funny?”

She made a silly face when she said it, and Allie erupted into a fit of giggles. Kara couldn’t help but smile.

X

That night had her back at the station a bit earlier than normal. She really needed to clear her head and her music was the best way of doing that. Down here was where she felt peace, as strange as that sounded. She had wanted to be a singer for as long as she could remember. She participated in every talent show, every musical, and every music class that was offered while she was growing up. She loved everything about music. Eliza bought her first guitar when she was twelve, and she used to stay up half the night tinkering with it trying to teach herself how to play. She would get scolded of course, and reluctantly put it away to go to sleep, only to do the same thing the next night. She had been taking requests from the small crowd that gathered again, and had just finished up the last song when she saw her again. _Okay Kara._ Another deep breath. 

She decided that flirtatious was probably the way to go, so when she began singing this time she darted her eyes over into the women’s direction every few seconds. _Please don’t go anywhere._ She sent up a silent plea. She still didn’t seem to be gaining much attention from her at first, but when she got to her favorite part of the song, green eyes locked with her again and she smiled her most flirtatious smile coupled with a wink.

_You’re the cutest thing that I ever did see  
Really love your peaches, wanna shake your tree_

She laughed! 

Kara made her laugh!

She had never seen her smile before, let alone laugh. If she thought she was smitten before, she certainly was now. It wasn’t very obvious. She didn’t seem like the type to really let loose into a full belly laugh in a subway full of strangers, but it was enough. For Kara, it lit up the world. She didn’t stay for the rest of the song, but for the first time, Kara didn’t mind. She was on cloud nine.

She went home that night with a smile on her face, and it stayed firmly planted until she drifted off to sleep. _She noticed me._

X

The following night had her back down there again of course. She was still practically floating from excitement as she waited to see her again. She was convinced that this woman never took a day off. She couldn’t really say the last time she came here and didn’t see her. She hadn’t been performing down here for very long, just a few weeks. She preferred the park actually, but her friend Lucy suggested it one day while they were working. The park does have a lot of people passing through, but it isn't like here. Here, she gets everyone from all different walks of life. She wondered about other people too. Its fascinating when she thought about it. All these people that she saw had their own lives, their own struggles, their own dreams. She wondered about the elderly man in the fedora hat who clapped louder than the rest one night that she did a cover of a popular song from when he was younger. She wondered about the teenage girl who stood quietly to the side, looking wise beyond her years. She had a passing thought for most all of them, and she hoped that life treated them all well despite not knowing their names or stories any more than the raven haired woman who caught her eye 3 weeks ago. 

Tonight she came strolling off the train at a quarter past eight, looking as beautiful as always. She stopped again, this time leaning down to adjust the strap on her ridiculously high heels. Kara files it away to remember to talk to her about the dangers of breaking her neck in those things, if she ever gets brave enough to speak to her at all.

She doesn’t stay long at all this time, heading for the corner to go up the stairs promptly after adjusting whatever it was that was out of place. So Kara sang the first thing that came to mind. 

_There she goes  
There she goes again  
Racing through my brain  
And I just cant contain, this feeling that remains_

Kara is not looking over her shoulder when it happens. She’s looking back out at the few people she has left in front of her so she doesn’t see it. But as if she has finally realized that this blonde in the subway might actually be singing about her, the woman stops for a brief moment to glance back in Kara’s direction. She then shakes the thought from her head, and continues on her way home. 

X

The next night left Kara surprised. It was nearing ten, and she still hadn’t seen her yet. She had never come through this late before. She decided to wait just a bit longer, but when 10:30 rolled around she gave up for the night. Perhaps she did take days off after all. 

When the following night left her in the same predicament though, she began to get a little concerned. She saw this woman every day for three solid weeks, and then suddenly she’s nowhere to be found. 

Kara slowly made her way home. She placed her guitar in its proper place by the door and trudged to the bedroom without bothering to turn on the lights. She changed into her pajamas and threw herself on the bed with a frustrated groan. This was really getting out of hand. Rolling over to her back, she closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but her thoughts kept drifting back to raven hair and green eyes.

Morning came far too early again. Walking into her day job in desperate need of an espresso and possibly even a shot of something stronger, Lucy looked up from her spot behind the counter.

“Jesus Danvers, what the hell happened to you?”

The dark circles under Kara’s eyes were more prominent today and Lucy reached for a cup to get her friend a double shot of espresso. Kara had her apron on by the time she was finished and accepted the cup gratefully.

“You still haven’t talked to the girl huh?” Lucy asked, sipping her own latte. 

“Alex talks too much.” Kara fired back, feeling the caffeine hitting her system. 

Lucy held her hands up defensively, “She’s just worried about you, Kara. She’s never seen you so shaken up over a girl.”

Kara’s features softened, “I’m sorry, Luce. No I haven’t talked to her. She did laugh the other day when I was singing though.” Lucy gave her a questioning look. “A good laugh,” Kara added quickly.

“Well that’s something, right?” Lucy smiled, “Girls like funny.”

Kara rolled her eyes, “You sound just like Alex.”

“What can I say? I know a thing or two about wooing the ladies. Just ask your sister.” She winked suggestively. 

“Gross!” 

Kara shoved her shoulder playfully, drawing a laugh from the shorter woman. Her sour mood had lightened slightly with the teasing from her friend. She found her confidence again. I can do this.

Kara was hopeful when she set up that night. She had to admit this was getting exhausting though. She normally only played a few nights a week, but ever since she saw her for the first time, she had been down here every night. Her finances thanked her for it, but that didn’t make her any less tired. 

She was back today. However she looked a little worse for the wear. She let out a little sneeze right when her feet hit the platform and Kara wondered when she had become so soft as to think a sneeze was adorable. She had it bad. She was on her phone again. Kara caught a piece of it when she stopped for a sip of water.

“Jess I’m still coming back in tomorrow. It doesn’t matter how sick I am, I stayed home for two days and that company isn’t going to run itself.” She sneezed again. “Yeah Jess, soup will be fine.” She sounded more reserved now. “But I’m still coming in.” 

Kara could imagine the look on Jess' face. Whoever Jess was. This woman was intriguing. She suddenly thought of the perfect song, and as she started to strum once more, she heard her say “Let me call you back.” Another sneeze. Kara chuckled to herself and began to sing.

_I wanna make you smile whenever you’re sad  
Carry you around when your arthritis is bad  
All I wanna do is grow old with you_

She paused for a brief moment to look over, and found a small smile on the woman’s face.

_I’ll get your medicine when your tummy aches  
Build you a fire when the furnace breaks  
Oh it could be so nice growing old with you  
I’ll miss you, kiss you  
Give you my coat when you are cold  
Need you, feed you  
Even let you hold the remote control_

It earned a chuckle from the crowd. She continued to sing, with each line a bit stronger than the last. And when she finished off the song with a dramatic flourish, she found the woman was still standing there. Her heart began to pound and her normally dry palms started to sweat. However before she could contemplate it too much, she walked away again, disappearing into the night. Well at least she stayed till the end. 

X

She awoke with a start and looked at the clock on her bedside table. 5:03am. She didn’t even have to work today. She was just about to fall back asleep when an idea popped in her head. Its morning. She had never tried in the morning. Women like spontaneity right? She has no idea when this woman actually goes to work, but she’s betting its early. Scrambling out of bed and into the bathroom, she went to start the shower. She took a glance in the mirror and noticed she still had dark circles under her eyes. This was really wearing her out. But freshly showered, she applied some makeup so she could look more presentable and put in her contacts. She rarely ever bothered this early in the morning, but today was a special occasion. Giving herself a once over in her floor length mirror, she nodded approval to herself and made her way out the door with her guitar in hand. 

The subway was buzzing this time of morning, she had never seen so many people here later in the day. She had to forgo her usual spot due to the crowd, so she ended up closer to the stairs this time. It still gave her a decent view of the area. Most people nodded to her. She didn’t really draw a crowd like she did in the evenings with everyone rushing off to work, but she did get some smiles thrown her way as she sang. She also had to say that people tipped better when they weren’t awake enough to realize what they were doing. She tried to stop a few and argue that they had given way too much, not wanting to take advantage of anyone, but they paid her no mind. They just threw a wave and kept walking. It was a quarter past seven when she heard a familiar click of heels, and God did she look beautiful in the morning. She was still sneezing, but her hands were unoccupied this time. Perhaps she liked to get to work before talking about work. Or perhaps she was just too sick to give a damn. Either way, Kara was grateful to have her seemingly unoccupied for once. She was getting closer to her now, and her brain was screaming at her to do something. So she sang the first thing that came to mind.

_Wait a minute baby  
Stay with me awhile  
Said you’d give me light  
But you never told me about the fire  
Drowning in a sea of love  
Where everyone would love to drown  
But now it’s gone  
It doesn’t matter what for  
When you build your house, then call me  
Home_

She had her attention again, she could feel it. She continued to sing and even though she could feel the woman’s gaze on her, she wasn’t prepared to look up and see her standing no more than six feet away from her. Of course this was about the time she actually started to draw the crowd she was hoping for earlier. Still, she was there. She was beautiful across a room, she really was. But up close she was gorgeous. Absolute bombshell. Kara was right, she was light-years out of her league. She was trying anyway though, if for no other reason than to say she did.

_Sara  
You’re the poet in my heart  
Never change, never stop  
But now it’s gone  
It doesn’t matter what for  
When you build your house  
Then call me home_

As she finished the song, the bystanders clapped. Only this time, she was just focused on one of them. She even made a clap look elegant. She smiled once more, then she was gone.

X

Ten days. This went on for ten more days. Kara was nothing if not dedicated though. Alex, despite of all her encouragement was even starting to lose hope. She must have passed that hope onto Kara though because the more reluctant Alex became, the more determined Kara was. 

It was late when it happened. The latest she had ever seen her. Something inside Kara told her this was the night though. She was in a different spot again, but this time by choice. All she found this late at night were a few stragglers. She changed her approach again. She didn’t sing before the train approached tonight. She simply leaned against one of the beams and waited. From the spot she was standing in, the woman would pass right by her. She grew more nervous by the second but pushed through. The woman could blow her off if she wanted, but she was going to get her attention tonight if it was the last thing she did.

The train came to a stop and the doors opened. She was wearing a dress again today, knee length and ridiculously tight. That wasn’t the first thing Kara noticed though. No, the first thing she noticed was that the woman had been crying. It was the last thing she’d ever expected and it just reaffirmed that she was going to do this. She was going to make her day better. She wanted it more than anything in the world. So when she started walking toward her, the nerves vanished long enough for her to start. 

_Hey there Delilah,  
What’s it like in New York City  
I’m a thousand miles away, but girl tonight you look so pretty  
Yes, you do  
Times square cant shine as bright as you  
I swear it’s true_

The woman had her head down when she first started walking, but as Kara continued she looked up meeting her eyes yet again. It was the first time Kara had held eye contact for the full duration. The woman began looking around trying to find the person Kara was singing to, but she saw no one else in the immediate vicinity. Kara watched the realization dawn on her tear stained face and it was better than any sunrise she had ever seen.

_Hey there Delilah  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me girl  
Someday I’ll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good  
Hey there Delilah  
I’ve got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote for you  
Would take your breath away  
I’d write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all_

Kara didn’t intend to, but she took her stillness as the green light to walk closer. The woman appeared to be in a trance watching her and she used it to fuel her to continue. Maybe this time she wouldn’t go anywhere.

_A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they’ve got planes and trains and cars  
I’d walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends will all make fun of us  
And we'll just laugh along because  
We know that none of them have felt this way  
Delilah I can promise you  
By the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you’re to blame_

There were fresh tears in her eyes now, her bottom lip quivering. Kara gave her the softest look she could muster and longed to reach up to wipe the tears from her face.

_Hey there Delilah  
Here’s to you  
This ones for you  
Oh its what you do to me  
Its what you do to me  
Oh it’s what you do to me  
What you do to me_

As the song concluded, she found she had no idea what to say. Speaking wasn’t her strong suit. She slung her guitar down around the side of her waist and held out her hand, saying the very first thing that came to her mind.

“I’m Kara.”

The woman tentatively reached her own hand out and shook Kara’s, wiping her tears with her other hand.

“Lena.”

“Its very nice to meet you, Lena.”

Kara turned the name over and over in her brain. Lena. It was a beautiful name.

They were still holding hands, with a very light grasp, and Kara spoke again.

“Look I know you probably think I’m crazy, and for doing this I probably am. But you just seemed like someone I’d like to know. And I’d very much like to take you out.” She rubbed a hand against the back of her neck. Lena looked at her with surprise in her eyes, because of course she would be surprised about being asked out after being serenaded in a subway station at eleven at night. 

“Umm. I don’t really date much.” Lena said, eyes cast down at the floor. 

Kara looked deflated, but she was prepared to accept rejection. Green eyes met hers again. 

“But seeing that you went to all this trouble, I think you may be someone I’d like to know too.” She smiled shyly. Kara thought that shy would be the last word she would ever use to describe this woman, but it was so endearing to see her confidence slip for just a moment. Kara returned that smile with one of her own.

“I know a great coffee place, if that’s okay with you.”

“Sure. When did you want to go?”

Now it was Kara’s turn to look timid. She had waited a long time for this and she didn’t much treasure the idea to wait one minute longer. “How about now?” 

“Now?”

“Why not? No time like the present. Besides, if you don’t like me wouldn’t you know sooner rather than later?”

Lena stepped a little closer to her, “Somehow I doubt that I wouldn’t like you. It’s not every day you get serenaded by a stranger. Let alone one as pretty as you.”

Kara was shocked. She called her pretty. This gorgeous woman who looked like she should be on the cover of every magazine, like _ever_ just called her pretty. She couldn’t even formulate a response for that, other than to get confirmation for her previous question. 

“So are we going?” 

Just like that, Lena’s day was forgotten. She nodded her head in confirmation and Kara placed her guitar back in its case and lead them up to the street.

They chatted as they walked to Jitters, Kara wanting to know everything there is to know about Lena. She found out she was the CEO of her family’s company, and that she despised said family. She loved science and astronomy and dogs. She’s twenty-five, really doesn’t date much and extremely impressed by Kara's gaydar and voice. 

Lena learned that Kara was adopted when she was four, and her sister is her favorite person. She also loves dogs, and has wanted to be a musician forever. She was in a band in high school, she loves pizza and mint chocolate chip ice cream and the color green. Kara blushed when she told her the last part. 

They were hand in hand when they walked into Jitters and placed their orders with Maggie, who gave Kara a dimpled smile and mouthed “Way to go little Danvers,” while Lena had her head turned. 

They grabbed a booth in the back and sat across from one another. 

“So I have to ask. Were you singing for me every time?”

Kara tried to look anywhere but Lena’s eyes as she answered with a soft, embarrassed “Yes.”

“Really?”

“Did you really never catch on to that?” Kara asked. 

“Well I thought a few times that maybe you were. But then I just thought that I must be pretty full of myself to assume that. You could literally have anyone you wanted.”

“I wanted you.” She did not mean to say that out loud and quickly tried to cover it up with, “I mean, you just seemed so interesting and you’re so beautiful. And I just really thought you deserved to smile.” And God that was not much better. “I’m gonna stop talking now.” She finally got the girl, and just could not seem to control the word vomit. 

“That’s the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. And what you did, while over the top, was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.” Her eyes were twinkling in the dim lighting of the shop, still so bright from her earlier tears. She reached across the table and placed a hand over Kara’s. “I’m really glad you did it.” 

“So am I.” Kara had no idea what it was about Lena that made her want to tell her everything, but she was immediately comfortable around her. Lena seemed to have the same opinion of her because she was like an open book when it came to Kara whereas no other person in her life knew anything more personal than her coffee order. 

They talked until Maggie had to close up shop, and walked out the door the same as they came in, hand in hand. 

“Can I walk you home? I promise not to stalk you, at least not anymore than I already have.” Kara said sheepishly, earning a laugh from the other woman. 

“Yes, Kara. You can walk me home.” 

It turns out Lena didn’t live far from the coffee shop. They stopped in front of a large building that Kara was certain would take a years worth of her salary to pay for a month of rent. 

“Well I guess this is it. I’m really happy to have met you, Kara. Finally.” She chuckled. 

“And I’m happy to have finally found my nerve.” 

They stood there for a few moments both seemingly nervous to make the first move. Kara had come this far though, and she thought she could be bold one last time. 

The kiss was soft at first but full of longing, Kara reached up to cradle the back of Lena’s head and sighed into it. This was absolutely worth the wait. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist deepening the kiss and she almost dropped her guitar. They came up for air long enough for Kara to place it gently on the ground. She could not disrespect her guitar like that after it brought her this far. Kara leaned in again and pressed herself closer to Lena, one hand still holding tenderly onto the back of her head and the other in between her shoulders. She could kiss Lena forever. They had to part sometime though, she had already kept her out late so she reluctantly pulled back.

“Wow.” 

“Wow, back.” The blonde replied with a smile. “Can I see you again?”

“Definitely. How about tomorrow?” Lena looked at her watch noticing it was well after midnight, “Or today, rather. It’s my turn to take you out.” She didn’t give a damn about sounding eager, not after a kiss like that.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” She leaned in for one last kiss before holding the door open for Lena to walk in. Kara watched her as she walked to the elevator. She turned back around with a small wave and stepped inside. 

Kara gathered up her guitar and began walking back to her apartment already looking forward to seeing Lena again. She let out a _whoop_ of excitement into the night sky complete with fist pump and walked with a new swing in her step. Thank God she listened to Alex. 

_The strands in your eyes, that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath_

Just as the night started, the night should end, so she sang all the way home.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used in this fic are  
> Somebody's Baby by Jackson Brown  
> You're beautiful by James Blunt  
> Wonderwall by Oasis  
> The Joker by Steve Miller Band  
> There She Goes by The La's  
> Grow Old With You by Daniel Padilla  
> Sara by Fleetwood Mac  
> Hey There Delilah by Plain White T's  
> I'll be by Edwin McCain


End file.
